


Garota infernal

by magalud



Series: Luna Lovegood [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus fica exasperado com as atenções que recebe só porque está ligeiramente adoentado</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garota infernal

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado para eu não ficar fora das drabbles das Snapetes com o tema Sev dodói, de 2012

 

Severus Snape, boticário famoso, professor aposentado de Hogwarts, queria vociferar vitupérios aos quatro ventos e garantir a qualquer alma capaz de escutar e sobreviver a seus insultos que estava bem, que só precisava de descanso e paz. Mas a garota infernal estava atrás dele de instante em instante, sem descanso, oferecendo beberagens que ele sabia serem absolutamente ineficazes.

 

Mas dizer isso àqueles olhos azuis tão cheios de ternura e sabedoria? Como ferir aquela alma sensível e delicada?

 

E lá vinha ela de novo, com outra sopinha.

 

− Você precisa se fortalecer. Nunca é boa ideia menosprezar uma infestação de traquizinos.

 

Luna sorria, e Severus esquecia toda a irritação e o gosto repugnante da sopa preparada com tanto carinho por sua esposa.

 

**The End**


End file.
